The Beautiful Contradiction
by boolala
Summary: Lucius Malfoy takes you thru his young Death Eater days. What was Regulus Black's downfall, and what did Lucius have to do with it? Love, betrayal,suspicion, giggling secretaries..and even death.(Please read and review!)


_A/n: I'm new at writing so keep that in mind, I'm not the greatest. Alright, now mind you this chapter may seem a bit slow, but you can't just jump into the action, the drama and the romance, so just give it a chance. It's narrated by Lucius Malfoy, and if he seems too gentle, trust me, its just the mood he's in. Reviews are all greatly appreciated. (Regulus Black, Sirius' bro, is briefly mentioned in Book 5)_  
  
Beautiful Contradiction: Chapter One  
  
The rain was pouring down furiously in the black, narrow streets of Knockturn Alley. It was falling hard with tremendous force, soaking through my fine robes, soaking through my white-blonde hair, I was all but shivering, but from some odd reason, that I cannot put my finger on, I walked through this freezing rain. I had a lot on my mind, even though I was on my way to a small gathering of my Dark Companions, it was oddly the last thing on my mind. I hadn't the patience tonight to deal with any absurdities, so perhaps it wasn't the best idea to be going. I had just, in recent months tied the knot with Narcissa Black, well, now she was Narcissa Malfoy, I thought to myself that I should be happy. Why am I not? I had fulfilled Mother's and Father's expectations, married an attractive, wealthy, Pureblood. She was seemingly perfect, in many aspects. She knew how she should portray herself when we go out in public, she sits with perfect poise, her blonde hair perfectly in place. Her characteristic crimson lipstick on her shapely lips, her blue eyes, why did I feel somehow I was not satisfied?  
  
The rain had soaked through my robes completely now, it seemed to be chilling my bones even, but I found myself outside the pub arranged for the gathering, The Silken Claw. I muttered a quick dry charm, and I was as if I had never been out in the rain. I pulled the door open and immediately I was greeted by the sounds of murmuring voices and laughter, the clinking of glasses, the smell of rum and faint cigarettes. The air was warm, this dimly lit pub seemed so sheltering compared to outside. I spotted Rosier in the corner, along the rest of my companions, and glided over to them.  
  
"Lucius, I almost thought you weren't going to make it tonight." Augustus Rookwood greeted me as soon as I seated myself. He clapped his hand on my back firmly, which all but the knocked the wind out of me.  
  
"I was told to be here at ten, I did what I could." I replied.  
  
He laughed "Only giving you a hard time, that's all, not everyone is here yet, here sit down, let me get you a drink."  
  
"Afraid I'm quite capable of getting one myself."  
  
Rookwood shrugged. Lestrange had noticed me when I sat down, and had been listening up unto this point.

"What's the matter Lucius, problems with your wife already?"  
  
"No, what makes you think that?" I said a little coldly.  
  
"Don't know, no reason really, I guess I speak from my own problems. My wife can be quite a handful sometimes herself." He nodded his head towards Bellatrix, who was playing cards with Severus at the moment. "If you ever need anyone to talk to about woman problems, I've got our back." He said, and clapped me on the back firmly, almost as firmly as Rookwood had done.  
  
The very gesture was quite rapidly irritating me, if anyone else attempted it tonight, I wasn't sure what measures I would take, but it wouldn't be nice. Everyone was intertwined in conversation, save me, I was just simply there. I knew I should have stayed home, but then again, I wasn't quite sure I wanted to be there either. I just watched out the window, as the cold rain outside ran down the glass. I let my senses blur my surroundings, moments passed this way, when I suddenly smelled an intoxicating fragrance. I hadn't wanted to tear my gaze form the window, but my curiosity had gotten the better of me. That unusual perfume, yet my senses recognized it. Whom did it belong to? It was a sweet smell, yet infused with spices. Quite pleasing it was. I looked over to Bellatrix, but then saw a petite young woman laughing at Rosier's teases. She must have just come in, Rhiannon Reine, I remembered her from Hogwarts, she had always been a beautiful girl, and a regular at all parties. She was the only Gryffindor I knew that had a handful of Slytherin friends. But why was she here? She was not one of us, and this greatly discomforted me. She knew we would be here.I watched her as she made her way farther back in the corner to Regulus Black.  
  
"What's eating you Malfoy? Go on, let it out," Lestrange asked, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Having trouble with work?"  
  
"I'm fine, dammit. I guess I'm just weary from..being so busy, you know how it is. I wonder if anyone is on to us sometimes, like if they know more about us, then we know about them. Don't you ever think of that?" I replied a little offhandedly  
  
"No, not really, there isn't any need to if you ask me, which I believe you just did." Lestrange took a swig of his drink "I think that the Master has all that taken care of, we needn't worry, he is brilliant you know."  
  
"No doubt." I replied, bringing my glass to my lips.  
  
I found myself looking again at Rhiannon, she was muttering most secretively to Regulus Black, I saw him look from the corners of his eyes to see if anyone was watching them. She handed him a document, they chatted for only a few moments, and she then gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and departed. I lowered my gaze as she swept past me, another wave of her perfume hitting me, I nearly drowned in the delight of it.  
  
What was wrong with me? Snap out of it Lucius, that lovely thing is up to no good. I ordered a White Russian, I definitely needed the alcohol tonight.  
  
"Who was that? She isn't one of us..." Crabbe inquired  
  
"She's an information source, I believe" Avery said, turning to us.  
  
"Interesting, you never know what to expect from her, but I had thought for sure if she would be helping anyone, it would be the other side." Rookwood said.  
  
"I knew her from school, Gryffindor she was." Avery replied. I thought I saw Severus' eyes linger over to us, but I had heard all I needed. I set my nearly empty glass of White Russian down. Rosier had turned to Avery and Rookwood and began asking them about something or other. I stood up and made my way over to Regulus in the back. Fool, I thought, if she was an information source, he was an idiot to trust her. I approached him.  
  
"Who was that girl Regulus? What business do you have with her?"  
  
"What? Lucius you remember Rhiannon don't you, from school?  
  
"No, I can't say that I do," I lied "What did she bring to you?"  
  
"Just some information I had requested from the ministry." Regulus said plainly, taking a swig of his drink.  
  
"I don't want you getting anything else from her, she isn't one of us, she can't be trusted. She was always buddy-buddy with your brother's lot back in school, are you blind?"  
  
"I thought you said you didn't remember her?"  
  
"Well I don't.. I didn't I mean, I just remembered her now. And I if I did, which I didn't, so what?" I fumbled horribly.  
  
"What?" Regulus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, well I clearly don't want to see any more of her until I find out exactly where she's getting this and why she's giving it to us. Understand?"  
  
"Not really. I know her well, she's a sweet girl and she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, we've been friends for years."  
  
"I don't care how long you've known her." I said in a final tone. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
I walked away from Regulus and then without realizing it, out of the pub.I had no interest in what any of them had to say, I just wanted to leave, but I didn't know where to go. I turned and looked back at them through the windows. Regulus looked pissed, but then again, he always did. I didn't have any desire home and listen to Narcissa whine about where I've been all night, to lay in my massive bed in my massive manor, but what choice did I have? The rain was freezing.  
  
_A/n:Questions, comments suggestions welcome xoxo BooLaLa_


End file.
